


Pastless and Futureless, Now Together

by 017Bluefield



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabbles, F/M, Robcina Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: For Robcina Week 2020.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 3





	Pastless and Futureless, Now Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucina and Robin get some practice before the Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, the Avatar will not go by "Dysren", which was the name I gave him in "TAA - FEA". It didn't feel right this time.

"Right, are you two ready?" Dreyza asked, her mismatched eyes cast to Lucina and myself.

Lucina nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." Her hand was still around my waist, as mine was hers.

"As am I," I added. My other hand was still out to the right, as Lucina's left was to her left.

"Loosen up, you guys. It's just _practice_ for the royal ball, not the _actual_ ball," the leader of the Wolves said. "I doubt they'd ever _hold_ it in a clearing anyway, but—nevermind. All right… Vespyr?"

"Ready, Leader!"

"Okay, and a one, and a two, and a one, a two, a three—"

Vespyr started her piece on her violin—a solo rendition of that classical piece called...Canon in D? Yeah, that sounded about right. Canon in D.

Lucina moved first, stepping side to side with the violin, and I moved with her, careful not to step on her toes.

Just get to the end of the song without incident. No pressure. None whatsoever.

"Gods, I…" I said partway through, fairly confident that I'd gotten used to it enough to talk at the same time, "I _know_ this is a simple dance, but I still feel so nervous…"

Lucina glanced up at me. "Really? Why?"

I breathed. "Like I said before, I've never _dance_ danced for an occasion like this. I mean, yes, I can still wield a sword, but…this is a different matter from swordplay."

The future princess smiled in spite of herself. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think I ever had a chance to learn this for its own sake. So it's a first for both of us."

"…ah," was all I could manage. Her future past hadn't allowed room for her to enjoy her childhood, as I'd understood it. "I'm sorry for—"

Lucina shook her head. "No no no, don't apologize. It's all in the past—my past—now."

I nodded. "Right. You're right, you're—ow." "Ah."

We both looked down. Somehow, we'd managed to _step on each other's toes._

We looked at each other. Then back down. Then at each other. And then we started to laugh.

* * *

Off to the side, Vespyr lifted her bow from the violin. "Aww… But I was getting to my favorite part!" she pouted.

"Ah, we'll try again when these goobers get their composure back," Dreyza sighed.


End file.
